Fedemila
Fedemila (Fede/rico and Lud/'mila') is the friendship/romantic pairing of Federico and Ludmila Ferro. In the first season, Ludmila and Federico were enemies because Federico was Violetta's friend and Ludmila hated her. But in Season 2, the two started to develop feelings for each other when Federico came back to Studio On Beat. When Federico and Ludmila are close to each other, Ludmila becomes a different person, someone who's a lot nicer and kind, and Federico often tries to show everyone the Ludmila he sees. In Season 2, Episode 78, they share their first kiss and Ludmila finally starts to change - this time for real. History Season One In the first season, Ludmila hated Federico because he was friends with Violetta who was her rival. Federico saw tearing up Violetta's application form for the reality show and he told Tomás who then broke up with Ludmila, causing Ludmila to hate Federico even more. Season Two In the middle of Season two, Federico came back to Studio On Beat and he and Ludmila started to develop feelings for each other. One day, when Federico was singing "Nel Mio Mondo" to his fans, Ludmila and Naty walked by. They stopped and watched him for a minute and Ludmila said that Federico had a face that nobody else had. Naty then realized that Ludmila was in love with Federico but Ludmila denied it. That was the first time Ludmila showed that she liked Federico. A few days after that, Pablo gave an assignment to the students. For the assignment, the students had to remix a song into a new music genre and then make a music video for the song. Ludmila, Naty and Camila were in a group together and they decided to remix the song "Ven y Canta". The girls started to record it and Ludmila started to sing the song. When Ludmila was singing, Federico walked towards them and Ludmila spotted him. Ludmila got very nervous and fell down because she was distracted by Federico. Camila and Naty ran to Ludmila to help her but she said that she was fine and they left her and Federico alone. However, Naty put the camera on the floor and she left it on so that she can see what happened when they left. Federico started to talk to Ludmila about teaching her some new dance moves but she got nervous and didn't say anything. After Federico left, Camila and Naty came back and took the camera. They watched the video on Camila's iPad and they noticed how Ludmila froze around Federico. They then realised that Ludmila was in love with Federico. Later on in the series, Lena visited the Studio again and she saw how Maxi and Marco were always annoyed with Ludmila and she decided to help them. Lena discovered that Ludmila and Federico were in love so she made a plan with Marco and Maxi to lock them in the recording room together. When Ludmila and Federico were locked in the room together, Ludmila got really nervous and started panicking. Federico told her to calm down and they talked for a while, and then Federico leaned in to kiss Ludmila, but just before they could kiss, Maxi and Marco opened the door. For the Studio's end of term show, Pablo told Ludmila to write a song about love. Ludmila wrote it and sang it to Naty. The latter hated it and said that Ludmila didn't know what love was so she could never write a song about it. Federico overheard this and when Naty left, he came in and told Ludmila that she did know what love was and he tried to kiss her, but Beto interrupted them. After Violetta got back from Spain, Pablo decided that Violetta would help Ludmila with the song. Both of them hated that idea, but they complied anyway. When the song was over, Ludmila sang it to Naty and upon hearing the lyrics, Federico smiled. Later on, Ludmila met Federico in the street and told him not to try and help her because she believed nobody cared about her but Federico said that he did care about her and he then kissed her. Ludmila eventually warmed up to Federico when she realized that he was really in love with her and they began dating. Season Three In season three, Federico broke up with Ludmila after finding out she stole Violetta's song," Quiero", although he was still deeply in love with her. Ludmila later used Felipe Diaz to make Federico jealous which seemed to work as Federico was seen to be heartbroken whenever he saw Ludmila with Felipe. However, later on, Federico wrote the song "Rescata Mi Corazon" for Ludmila and they got back together after Federico got Ludmila a star named after her, finally fulfilling her dream of becoming a shining star. Other Names *'Fludmila '(F'''/ederico and '''Ludmila) *'Fedmila '(Fed/erico and Lud/'mila') *'Federila '(Feder/ico and Ludm/'ila') *'Federica '(Federic/o and Ludmil/'a') *'Fedudmila '(Fed/erico and L/'udmila') *'Lederico '(L'/udmila and F/'ederico) *'Lerico '(L'/udmila and Fed/'erico) *'Luderico '(Lud/mila and Fed/'erico') *'Ludmilerico '(Ludmil/a and F/'ederico') *'Luederico '(Lu/dmila and F/'ederico') *'Lurico' (Lu/'dmila and Fede/'rico) Trivia 'Similarities' *Both attend Studio On Beat. *Both love music. *Both are good friends with Naty. *In Naty's imagination, both are superstars, both love fame and both treat their assistants Maxi and Naty really badly. *They both are in love with each other. *Both have brown eyes. *Both were in the reality show Talents 21. *Both can sing in Italian and Spanish. *Both disliked each other in the first season. *Both were in love with someone who didn't feel the same about them (Federico:Violetta and Ludmila:Tomás). *They are both good people. *Both live in the Castillo House. 'Differences' *Federico is Italian while Ludmila is Argentinean. *Federico likes Violetta but Ludmila used to hate her. *Ludmila has blonde hair while Federico has brown hair. *Ludmila has been at Studio On Beat for a longer time than Federico. *Federico was in the finale of Talents 21 ''but Ludmila wasn't. *Federico won ''Talents 21 but Ludmila didn't. 'Facts' *This couple has a connection to the couple Naxi: In the dance contest, all four of them chose the song Ser Mejor to dance to, the four usually rehearsed together, and Federico and Ludmila wanted to be together and Naty and Maxi wanted to be together. Another similarity between this couple and Naxi is that they started out as enemies but they later developed feelings for each other. *In season one, Ludmila disliked Federico a lot because he was Violetta's friend and Ludmila hated Violetta. But in season two, their relationship changed a lot because they turned from enemies to crushes. *In season three, they broke up because Ludmila stole Violetta's song "Quiero". *Ludmila sang "Si Es Por Amor" to Federico at a party. *They know they are still in love with each other. *They didn't trust each other at first. *Federico got Ludmila a star named after her to demonstrate his love for her. *They got back together in the last episodes of season three. *It's possible that Ludmila had a crush on Federico in season one because despite them being enemies, she asked for his vote for Talents 21. *They have kissed 6 times (including the times in the Rescata Mi Corazón video). 'Trademarks' Song - The Fedemila song could be "Ti Credo" because Federico sung it to Ludmila and when Federico was about to shoot the video of "Ti Credo", Ludmila watched him from afar and imagined that they were singing the song together but her dream broke when Marotti told her to stay out of the way of the cameras. Another song could be "Rescata Mi Corazon" because in the video, Federico and Ludmila dance and nearly kiss. Episode - The Fedemila episode is probably Season 1, Episode 54 because Maxi and Marco locked Federico and Ludmila in the recording room and they almost kissed. The Fedemila episode could also be Season 2, Episode 78 because they share their first kiss in that episode. Colour - The Fedemila colour could be yellow because in Naty's eyes both are "stars". Place - The Fedemila place could be the street where they shared their first kiss, Another place could be Studio On Beat, since they always hang out there. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Characters Category:Pairings with Federico Category:Pairings with Ludmila Ferro Category:Ludmila Related Pages Category:Federico Related Pages